horror_games_pcfandomcom-20200214-history
BLACK PLAGUE LOCATION
HOME PENUMBRA: BLACK PLAGUE PENUMBRA: BLACK PLAGUE This Document entitled "Greenland Site" gives details on the location and operations of Black Plague Shelter Research Station, Greeland Project Lifespan: April 1, 1973 - Present report filed by Founding Overseer Bren Stafferson report updated by Chief Overseer Wilbur Frisk Nature: Excavation & Research Facility Background: In January 19, 1973, the Archaic Central Caste becomes aware of a large scale industrial accident at a remote mining complex in North-West Greenland. The accident coincides with local reports, dated over a period of decades, concerning abnormal animal behaviours and growth, high suicide rates and unusual events within the mine itself. These reports centralize over the precise location of the mine collapse (itself reportedly caused by a crazed miner). Xeno activity is suspected, and a full investigation sanctioned. Purpose: to locate and retrieve xeno evidence and artefacts Initial Personnel Elevated Caste: 7 Chief Staff: 5 Lower Caste: 51 Temporary: 25 Total Population: 88 Operation After two years of construction, Shelter is now practically self-sufficient, eliminating many issues surrounding Archaic privacy concerns (concerns threatened during the construction phase by the much increased sea freight required). Shelter operates with a skeleton crew of research staff, supported by a small crew of maintenance and general care personnel. An Elevated Caste presence of reasonable magnitude is warranted by the potential value of any discoveries. Unskilled labour and resource management is outsourced to (discreet) local villagers. Plans to adapt more than a fraction of the old mining complex to Archaic needs have been abandoned, and work is now commencing on the excavation site immediately below the facility (and within half a mile of the 1973 explosion site). Security Level: Highest priority. According to standard procedure, all documentation concerning the facility was destroyed upon construction. All those that know of the facility's existence either work within the facility, or are of no great concern. The facility can sustain itself with only minor reliance on local settlements. The facility, for all intents and purposes, does not exist. This presents only minor practical annoyances. Findings - Substances 53, 63 & 70-73 - 'Persona Tardus' artefacts: 27 (now believed to be somehow related to the contents of the recently discovered tomb) - 'Finis Specialis' artefacts: 10 (of little real value to the Archaic but, for some reason, of great collectable value to the Lower Caste) - 'Tuurngait Tomb' Expenses - classified Final Status - operational The following document gives cronological detail of what was taking place and where 1910: The North-Western Lead Mine is opened. 17th August 1930: The University of Copenhagen research suggests high local suicide rates, maybe due to chemical despoits in the Mine. 3rd September 1939: World War 2 breaks out. 1st December 1939: Part of the Lead Mine is converted into a British command bunker. 14th August 1945: World War 2 ends. 15th August 1945: Files by the Commanding Officer report on ancient artefact discovered during routine maintenance. 1952: The North-Western Lead Mine is shut down. 1954: New lead and iron operations are opened on the site of the old mine. 1969: Malformed local fauna prompts assignment of Dr. J. Peters to the iron mine. 1970: Dr. Peters discovers abnormally large species of grey rock worm. Miner Tom Redwood is gone missing. 21st August 1972: A horrible, ominous accident involving large scale deaths causes the entire mining operation to be shut down. Many bodies are never recovered. 19th January 1973: The Archaic cult becomes aware of the events in Greenland. 1st April 1973: The construction of the Shelter Research Station on the site of the abandoned North-Western Iron Mine is started. 1975: The construction of the Shelter is complete, key members include Overseer Bren Stafferson, Chemist Troy Retonesque, and Translator Howard LaFresque. 1990: The Shelter operations expand to secondary excavation sites, including Site B - Water Cave. 12th September 1991: Troy Retonesque is replaced by Neil Oswald as Attending Chemist at Site B. 6th January 1992: Substance 63 and Artefact 66b are discovered at Site B. 20th February 1992: Site B is closed due to hostile local fauna. not known February 2000: Philip LaFresque recieves a letter by his father Howard, believed dead for thirty years. In the letter, the father says he's sorry, and that there are some documents that Philip must retrieve from the Mayfair bank. He says to Philip to burn the documents and papers without question, but Philip is entrigued. He has some problems in deciphering the files, but he manages to retrieve some coordinates that lead to a mine somewhere in Greenland - the North-Western Iron Mine. Philip decides to go there, and discover once and for all the dark past of his father. This is where the Penumbra saga begins. 3rd March 2000: Primary Excavation uncovers the Tuurngait Tomb. The excavation continues, despite protests from Howard LaFresque. 27th April 2000: The investigation of the Tuurngait Tomb is scheduled by Chief Overseer Wilbur Frisk. Soon this results in a horrible accident, with a supernatural force - the Tuurngait - taking over the Shelter. It seems the Tuurngait is the same entity that caused the accident in the North-Western Iron Mine in 1972. The few survivors (which include Amabel Swanson, Howard LaFresque, Eloff Carpenter, Dr.Eminess, and others) slowly try to organize, but the wrath of the Tuurngait keeps them at bay. Frisk is nowhere to be found (he has in fact turned into a creepy, stalking creature). Dr.Roberts is in a storage in the old mine, and after over 200 days of loneliness and spider eating, he is eventually found by the mutated Frisk and killed. Howard LaFresque finds death the only way out and kills himself. Carpenter is imprisoned by the Infected, (body hosts for the Tuurngait). He records a musicassette, telling that he found the Infected's primary weakness, but he's brutally killed by one before he can finish the sentence.